Rekindling
by Ellie DuGray
Summary: Starts at the end of 'Don't Take Me For Granted'. A BL friendly ending to the ep.


**Rekindling**

**Part #1: An Open Heart**

Brooke Penelope Davis was undecided. She didn't know what she wanted to do. Within her heart, she didn't want to be Felix's girlfriend - she wanted to go back to her Broody. But her proud mind reminded her of the cheating of Lucas and Peyton and told her to make this blossoming new relationship work.

"Okay", she whispered; it was her proud side talking. She froze for a second, and then repeated, "Okay".

Felix flashed her a small smile and kissed her, being kissed back. She was about to wrap her arms around Felix's neck, when she heard someone walking out of her garden. She backed away of him, scared. It was late, who would be at her garden at that time?

"Something wrong?" Felix asked when she got up. She approached him, took his hand and pulled him to the open door that joined her bedroom to the garden. Her eyes fell on a tall athletic silhouette that she recognized instantly. She let Felix's hand drop off hers, and her eyes filled with horror.

_Luke saw me. Luke saw me making out with Felix. What the hell is Luke doing here anyway? Why was Luke here? My God, I can't believe this! _She thought frantically, with blood thundering at her ears.

Felix noticed her distress and put a hand on her shoulder. "Brooke, honey, what's it?" He asked concerned.

She startled at the sound of his voice (she had forgotten completely that he was there). She turned around and was disgusted with herself. With her eyes threatening to spill with tears, she said, "Go away. Please. Please, Felix".

Felix was completely lost. He didn't know what was happening. In a minute, she was kissing him fervently; in the other, she looked like someone whose puppy had been run over by a truck. It had something to do with the tall figure they had seen running away of her garden, but the silhouette didn't match anyone they knew.

Brooke torn her eyes of her garden and saw he was still standing there. She whispered, "What are you still doing here?" Her voice was broken. "I think I asked you to leave".

A glance at her face told him she wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Lucas walked blindly through Tree Hill's city. His heart was more devastated than he could imagine. His mind kept replaying Brooke and Felix's kiss, the couple's words. When he woke up of his trance, he stood in front of Haley and Nathan's house. Walking up the front steps, he reached the porch and knocked at the door. Nathan opened it, and widened his eyes as he saw Lucas.

"What the hell are you doing here, man? I think I told you to go talk to Brooke", the dark-haired brother told Lucas. Lucas sit on a small couch on the porch and rested his head between his hands.

"I went, man. I swear I did. I talked with Anna, told her I liked her, but I couldn't be with her because there was this girl who had my heart in her hands. And then I went over to Brooke's and... I saw her. Kissing _him_".

Tears started to run down Lucas's cheeks. Nathan was growing alarmed. Now, where was Haley when they needed her?

"Who Brooke was kissing, Luke?" Nathan questioned softly, as he sat by his brother's side. It was the only thing he could do, after every little thing Lucas had done for him and Haley.

"Felix. She was kissing Felix", Lucas answered, his voice a mix of disgust, sadness and angst. "I lost her, man. I lost Brooke. I think I should have stayed in Charleston, I wouldn't be feeling this crushed there".

"Don't say it, Luke", Nathan scolded. "You would be all by yourself there. We both know Keith would come back some day. And so would you. Now, calm down. Move on".

"You can't be possibly meaning that, Nate", Lucas said. His cellphone rang, and he glanced briefly at the callers' ID. A bitter smile curved his lips. "It's her. I can't talk to her right now. And I can't go home. Can I crash here?"

Nathan nodded silently.

* * *

"Lucas, baby, call me, please. It was a mistake, baby, a complete mistake. I'm sorry, baby. Please call me when you listen this, please", Brooke begged. Tears rolled non-stop down her cheeks, and all she wanted was Lucas by her side so she could explain it all for him. Felix had been a mistake, and she knew it now and wanted to explain that for him. She wanted to be his... She wanted him.

Her phone rang and she answered it anxiously. "Lucas?" She asked tearfully.

"Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know?" Peyton's voice reached Brooke's ears. She seemed happy.

"Peyton. Hey. Why did you say that?"

"Anna called me crying her eyes out. Luke dumped her. Guess where I am?"

"Really?" Brooke was euphoric. Luke was Anna-free. And, all of a sudden, her spirits dropped. Now she was with Felix. _Damn timing_, she thought. "Where?"

"Home", the blonde answered. "Guess who's here with me?"

Brooke freaked out. Flashes from last year, of Lucas cheating on her with Peyton, ran through her mind. "Luke?" She asked panicked.

Peyton scoffed. "What's up with you and that Lucas-obsession? And why _he_ would be here with me? I guess he's home. Anyway, you're wrong. It's Jake! Jake's here!"

"Good for you, Peyt", Brooke said monotonously. "Listen, can we talk tomorrow? I really need this number unoccupied".

"Sure. Bye. And relax, Lucas will call".

With that, Peyton hung up.

"Will he?" Brooke asked tearfully on the phone.

* * *

Next morning, Brooke looked like crap and, unknowingly for her, so did Lucas. He had spent the night staring off the ceiling, deciding what to do, and looked like hell. Brooke had the first class of the day with Nathan - Trig - and she knew he would know the other Scott's whereabouts.

She stopped by his desk and, when he stared up at her, his eyes hardened. "What do you want, Davis?"

_Weird_, she thought. They never called each other by their last names. "Where's Luke? Did he come to school today?"

"I have no idea, Davis. What the hell you want with him? To rub your shiny new boyfriend on his nose?" He spat sarcastically. Brooke blushed/

"You saw him last night?" She whispered.

"Listen, Brooke, it was mine the stupid idea of telling him to go and confess you what he feels. Lucas might be sick, and I wanted him to come clean with you about how he feels. He did as I said and... he ended with a broken heart. I saw him last night, yeah. And he was about to shoot himself. He was crushed".

"Now you listen to me, Nathan. I saw Lucas and I panicked, because he saw me, then I sent Felix away after seeing Luke leaving, and tried desperately to talk with him, but he didn't answer to my calls. I am as devastated as he is. I need to talk with him. I need to make him see he's the one I want. I need to make him see... he's the one I love. I love Lucas, Nathan".

Nathan was touched by Brooke's words. He could see she was really sorry about everything, and he couldn't help it.

"He's at the hospital".

Brooke panicked. "Oh, God, what happened to him?"

"Chill off. He's not coming today to school, Karen's with him so he can make some exams. That heart disease of my dad's can be genetic, so he'll find out if he has it today".

She considered it for a minute, and a slow smile spread on her face.

"I'll need your help, Nate. There's something I need to do for my Broody. Will you help me?"

"Sure".

* * *

Nathan found Lucas at the riverside basketball court, with Skills, Mouth, Jake and Jenny. His brother was staring off at the river; his Afro-American friend was training his hoops; Mouth commented on them; Jake busied himself with things of his small daughter. The younger Scott neared his friends and his brother. "Hey, guys. Hey, Luke. Look, you have a date for tonight".

Lucas glanced at him and went to stare at the river again.

"He's not very willing to talk tonight, Nathan. Heard about your marriage. Congrats", Jake gave him a smile. Nathan smiled.

"Tell me about it. And thanks. You're missing".

"Long story. Shortening, Jenny's mom was back and wanted to take her away. Peyton and Brooke took care of her".

Nathan noticed Lucas' face contorting in pain at Brooke's name being mentioned, but wisely chose not to comment. "Whatever, man. Show up tonight at your mom's cafe at eight sharp. Your date for tonight will waiting for you with lit candles and a delicious meals".

Lucas nodded. Nathan high-fived Jake, waved at Mouth and Skills and slapped his brother's back. The guys saw him take off his cellphone, dial and talk to someone, but didn't mention this to Lucas.

"Brooke, it's me. He's going. Now it's your turn".

Brooke felt a wave of relief and gratitude washing over her. "Thanks, Nate".

"You're welcome", Nathan smiled. "But make my brother happy". He sobered. "His results are out. That disease thing... he's got it".

Brooke froze. "I will", she said a second later, with determination coloring her words.

* * *

Lucas walked in the café, scowling as he saw the lit candles. And now, with whom Nathan had set him up? He hoped it wasn't with some blonde bimbo with air inside her head instead of brains.

A slow song could be heard, and he saw Brooke standing a few metres away, holding a microphone. She opened her mouth, but, before she could start singing, he put a finger over her lips and shut her up, ordering her to sit on a chair. He approached the guitarist and had a hushed talk with him.

The guitarist started fingering a melody on his guitar, and Brooke recognized it immediately. Her eyes lit up on an adorable way. Lucas used to say it was foolish, and Brooke knew it was childish, but she had a small crush on Nick Carter when she was thirteen or something, and she just loved that song.

_**I stare in your face, into your eyes**_

_**Outside there's so much passing us by**_

_**All of the sounds, all of the sights**_

_**Over the Earth and under the sky**_

_**Too much cold and too much rain**_

_**Too much heartache to explain**_

Brooke stared to cry. That song, all of a sudden she had realized, had so many similarities with their history. On their relationship, there were a lot of pain, a lot of sadness, a lot of heartache. But there was also a lot of love. She was crazy in love with Lucas, she would give her life for his if it were needed.

_**Who needs the world when I got you**_

_**Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon**_

_**I have all I need inside of this room**_

_**Who needs the world when I got you**_

She started to cry even harder. Now she knew he was also crazy in love with her. It didn't matter anymore what they had done; everything was in the past, and they now had a new chance for the future. They had found true love, and they wouldn't let the other go that easily.

_**I walk in the street, talk in the dark**_

_**I see people's dreams just falling apart**_

_**I open my arms, tried to be true**_

_**Seems my only truth is you**_

_**Am I wrong, or am I right?**_

_**All I want is you tonight**_

She opened a smile in between her tears. She mouthed 'I love you' and he mouthed it back with a smile.

_**Who needs the stars so bright, and the grass so green, or the morning lights?**_

_**Who needs the wind to blow, and the tide to rise?**_

_**Who needs it?**_

_**I don't know**_

_**I don't know**_

Before Lucas stopped singing, Brooke got up and went straight for him, kissing him passionately. Lucas smiled against her mouth, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I love you. So, so much. Forever", she whispered, not caring that her make up was ruined, her eyes were swollen, her nose was nose. All that mattered was that moment, that love, that man.

"I love you too. Eternally", he whispered, not caring that the words were cheesy. "I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis, and I don't care that the whole world knows it".

T H E

E N D


End file.
